Disney Genderbend Tales, The Little Merman
by Smachel-Roo
Summary: This story that I am about to read to you my dear children is that of something we are all familiar with yet it is very different. All that I ask my little ones is that you sit still, do not talk, and keep both your imagination and ears open. So of course it starts with: Once upon a time in a gender bent world...
1. Chapter 1

As I pushed my tail down to move forward, Senna gripped it harder with her left red claw. "Arnold, slow down boy! I can hardly get a grip!" I flicked my green tail fin in front of my face, arching my back forward uncomfortably. Senna was sent wheeling up towards the bright surface by a head's length. "Arnold I can't keep up…" Right behind us came the panting Flipper, her blue fin swishing from side to side in an attempt to catch up, the pink and red flower in her hair swishing back and forth with the movement of the water around us. "Hurry up, were going to miss it!" just recently Senna and her nosy self caught on that Flipper and I had a secret grotto, right above in the hole of the ceiling a boat would pass by now and then. Today was the time that the ships would go by, it was one I haven't seen before with a strange black flag with a white head looking thing on it. "I told you before we are not going! Stay here, under the sea." No matter what Senna was going to say, I was going to see that boat and she knew it. Her sad white eyes couldn't just watch me go so along she came. "Flipper you swim as slow as a guppy!" At that her face turned from yellow to red and she swam faster, slightly angry. I knew she would forgive me so to the grotto we go, "Senna, hold on to my fin!" I reached my arms and hands forward and just as she gripped my fin again I pushed down and bolted to the grotto, almost colliding with Flipper. The water in the grotto was cold but I never minded, it was where I hid my treasures from everyone else. Others don't think it is okay to collect these things like my mother, the queen. Queen Tessa can't find it in her heart to let me have a single human thing, not to mention spy on the humans. In fact, one time during dinner I was trying to blow some bubbles from a snarfblat and after she took it away I was sentenced to scraping scallops off of the whales that watch over the castle for two weeks straight! "You're a merman, you're supposed to stay under the sea! Darling its better, down where it's wetter!" I ignored Senna's floppy mouth as I passed Flipper. Pushing the heavy boulder, speckled with yellow anemones we were in. Flipper had finally caught her breath as we slid in. As fast as I could, I brushed my soft hair with a dingle-hopper. I was so proud that I had the hair color of what humans called fire. The water chilled my pale skin as I slowly took in a deep breath and swam to the ceiling of the grotto, Senna having to crawl and then float slowly to the surface like every other crab. "Arnold I'm stuck!" I pushed Flipper's plump blue-striped body through the gap of the ceiling and slid out myself just as the shadow of the boat passed. Just a few seconds more and I would be able to touch the bottom of the boat! After I swam from side to side listening to the loud humans, I heard laughing and talking as I approached it even more. Debating whether or not to take a peek through a hole in the wood I hesitated because besides the cold water, something else chilled my skin. Something I've never heard before. I swam around to the other side of the mass of floating wood to get a glance. "Arnold, this is dangerous! Come back!" I could barely hear Senna from the floor of that shallow water. Perhaps only thirty adult whales stacked atop of each other was the distance between us. The waves tossed me around a little bit, I was used to this but it was stronger where the cold wind touched the water. I heard another long lasting and loud voice from aboard the ship that sent more chills down to the tips of my tail fin. The scales on my skin perked up as I wrapped my arms around me and brought my tail closer to me as a habit from when frightened. I jumped as something was tossed into the water, on the other side of the boat. It didn't move and started thrashing shortly before it began to sink. The black looking softness was hair. It didn't take me long to discover that it was a young human girl who was sinking. "Arnold…" Flipper warned as I slowly swam up to her. The waves around her pushed me away from her force. I was only a whale's length away from her and I knew for a fact that humans don't live long without air. When that thought popped in my mind I placed my hand around the warm girl's stomach and thrashed my tail to bring her to the surface. "Why did they throw her over? Is it okay if I save her, is she dead? Can she swim?!" I felt like crying from the fear I was feeling. I might be adventurous but I'm also scared by few things, including the death of humans. "Leave her and let's go before I get your mother!" I was almost to the surface when I stopped and looked down at Senna. Her sad eyes were unblinking and looking at me. I felt a twisted feeling in my stomach at the thought, "I can't let her die." I shot my sad eyes at Senna and she looked away. The blood in my body pumped to the rhythm of the waves. Every move burned, her body was heavy and I wasn't used to carrying heavier weights. I wished my brothers were here and yet at the same time I didn't, they were occasionally trouble makers but because my mom has been watching me closer since the dinner incident they don't invite me into any of their secrets anymore! "Almost there!" Flipper was now cheering me on. We were quiet a long ways from the shore so forcing her to the surface and holding her there was the best I could do until we got there. "I'll go find a whale!" Flipper announced and sped off, "Wait-" She was already gone…there wasn't much out here besides the girl who was now feeling colder, a few birds, and Flipper who just ran off. "Hello Arnold! What ya got there?!" I jumped at the shriek from Scout. She was a large and a rather loud seagull. "Scout! I need your help!" I began and she flapped her wings slowly to glide in place. "You're looking fine today my dear!" My arms were giving out as I saw her nest a ways away in the wreckage from a small boat. "I need-…Something that floats!" My head bobbed under water, the girl was breathing but it was slow. "Floats…like an anchor? That keeps a boat floating!" I shook my head, "No Scout, something that floats without and anchor!" She shrugged and flew off to her nest, leaving a few white feathers behind. I was exhausted by the time Scout had brought me a green glass bottle, part of a painting, and finally a ring that floated. It was red and white striped and would have been great for my collection if it didn't float. I held on and shared that hard circular thing with the girl after finally getting her to stay on. Now that I had a chance I could see what she looked like. She had black smooth shoes and long blue leg things that she had just pushed down to her feet. For a while I was fascinated by taking her shoes off and on, off and on, and off and on. Her feet twitched every time I did that, it was both amusing and cute. "That floating ring is called a Whatayee." Scout nodded and landed in the water, slowly paddling after us. "Whatayee? It's handy…what's it used for?" I questioned as I regained my strength. "It's used to perk up the thingy-doos human girls with long clothes wear." I was amazed at the vast knowledge of Scout. "Are thingy-doos like the shells my merpeople use?" Our conversation continued, until the waves caught us and started sending us towards the shore. Scout continued to follow us as I flopped myself on shore, dragging the girl with me. My heavy tail itched on the hot wet sand, yet I didn't mind. Most of the day had passed and my mother would soon be looking for me. Perhaps just a while with her, at least until she's back to her own humans. "Is…she alive?" I pleaded to Scout to inspect her as I removed her long black hair from over her face. Her skin was slightly darker than mine and she had incredibly bright gray eyes, I know that because Scout had lifted her eyelid. "It's hard to tell, her mouth isn't moving and she's not folding her arms." "She's beautiful." I whispered as Scout picked up her foot. I removed a piece of seaweed from her leg where the start of her fin would be if she was a mermaid. The soft cloth things around her was blue, tied with soft red cloth to stay on. As for where her shells would be, her stomach and chest was covered with a long white cloth from her shoulders, across her elbows, and ending at her stomach. "That is called a hurid, humans wear it to keep their shoulders warm." I nodded as Scout continued checking on her. I traced my twitching fingertips over her soft pink lips, bright face, and her hair. Scout began working slower and seem depressed, "I can't find any signs that she's alive…" I sighed and my nose started to tingle. I wrapped by arms under hers to heave her higher onto land, guarding her from the tides "Don't get suck again, sweetie!" Scout mentioned and slowly started making her way back to the water. I nodded and pulled my heavy self towards her side once more. In the distance I heard barking of a dog and in that instance the young girl started choking. For a few moments I struggled with getting my tail out from underneath her back. Once free I quickly raced to the water and behind a rock as she wiped her eyes and coughed up water. "Madam!" An elderly lady with a scruffy dog that had a pink bow on its head came running up. Just recently I saw another dog and had learned what they are! As for the girl I sadly watched her walk away and disappear around a cliff with the old lady. "There you are Arnold! My boy, let's go back to your own world below the waves." I turned to Senna as she climbed next to my head and on the rock, using her claw to brush my hair away from my face. My red hair was wavy and bouncy above my head, always getting in the way yet I loved it. Below I descended, slowly following Senna and Flipper had sadness filling her heart when she revealed that there were no whales nearby. "Did you…" I began. "Tell your mother? No, I did not! Don't thank me just yet however-" "Senna! Senna! Senna!" A small seahorse bounced next to our faces as we entered the territory of my kingdom. "What is it?" Senna carefully asked, the seahorse finished adjusting a small petal on her head and read a small paper aloud that was connected to its curly tail. She was cute and read a letter from my mother requesting Senna's presence. Just as always, Senna followed the small seahorse as Flipper and I decided to go back to the grotto to sort through things that were knocked over in the last storm like a painting I had loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things weren't so bad, I mean they could be worse. When Flipper and I arrived back at the grotto only a few things were knocked over. One of my favorite

paintings started losing its paint like the others, they never lasted very long under water. I had thought about swimming to the surface for the next storm for a

little 'shopping' if the sailors were either washed away as sad as it was or were in their mini ships. I could defiantly always use more items.

"Arnold! Arnold! Guess what!" Before I could guess Flipper swam up to me and had something in her mouth. It was the red thing around the girl's neck from

earlier today. Only a few hours have passed and the yellow circle in the sky was disappearing, yet I could still see the scarf.

"Arnold where did you find this?" Arnold shrugged and just pointed to the floor, "it must have fallen off at some point."

"Do you think she misses it?" Arnold shrugged at Flipper's questioning. Would she miss something like this?

"Arnold!" Senna managed to wipe away his mind along with his thoughts. He simply cocked his head at her in question, "Your mother is looking for you!"

Arnold's eyes were as big as a whatayee. As fast as he could thrash his tail he was bound for the castle, the whales greeted him on his way and stopped him

for an exception in case I had any illegal coral dust.

"Queen Tessa, your son is here."

"Be more specific, I have seven sons!" The guard had already beat me to announcing my presence. The water in the court room around my mother's throne

was surprisingly cold. She smiled at me when I arrival, her white hair with aquamarine highlights bouncing with every move around us. I nodded to her as a

short bow and she held out her arms. Everyone in the kingdom agreed that Queen Tessa was an excellent mother to my brothers and myself. When I swam up

to her to hug her she seemed weaker then I last remembered, "Arnold. Today I called for you, why did you not respond?" Telepathy sadly was not a gift to

merfolk. My mother however had apparently called for Senna to ask for me.

"I was...In the Kelp Forest with my friends. We were looking for a...rock I heard you could crack open to reveal something beautiful. I thought of giving it to

you." I am a terrible liar and bite my lower lip when I lie while shrinking down. Somehow my mother did not notice and simply smiled sweetly, "That's very kind

of you dear but I do hope you will in the future notify me when you swim that far."

Most of my brothers are already betrothed to near ocean, sea, and possible even river kingdoms depending on circumstances. The reason why my mother

called me was to introduce me to a few ladies. Apparently due to 'water temperatures' which only people outside of royal families believe, it's more likely a

princess or mermaid will be born in the royal families. My siblings and I are the only princes in the world that are at marrying age so there is a high demand for

princes.

"Their names are Angelique, Isabella, Adabella, and Keola. Be polite and don't start talking about your fascination with light again." My mother pushed me into

the dining room. A few of my brothers were already talking to their ladies, upon seeing me they chuckled and winked.

"What's swimming Arnold?" The third in our line for our kingdom, my brother named Adelio./p

"Nothing...much." My brothers left their girls in waiting to talk to me, only three of us don't have partners. Adelio because he can't make up his mind, Adrian

because he doesn't want to get marries, and myself because a few reasons. Apparently girls want a super strong man like my brothers, as much as I hate to

admit it I am indeed the weakest in my family. Even my mother is stronger than I am! I too however do not want to marry as of now, my mother only wishes for

our happiness and is fine with us not betrothed yet.

"Hi Arnold!" The first to get my attention was the girl named Isabella. Like most princesses she wore a crown with five tips, this one was gray and looked to be

made of rocks melted together.

"How are you Arnold?" I nodded in a hello and smiled at the girls, leaving my brothers to go back to their girls.

"I'm fine, how are you ladies?" Keola must spend a lot of the time in the sun, her skin was a beautiful dark shade like that of some humans. Keola was the

most daring also. At first chance she snagged my arm and hugged it to her chest like a child does. My face grew as red as my hair with any contact with

mermaids "Uh...could you-"

"I heard you like sea-sponge swirl! That's my favorite food, what's the best in your kingdom?" She was also the first to start the topic. Her hair was wrapped

up into a tight ball that hung off the left side of her head. It was black with white tips. Her shells that covered her chest was also white along with a few scales

around her rim.

The other girls were eager to grab my hand and soon enough were pouting about how they didn't get to touch me. I looked to my brothers with pleading eyes

but all they did was ask, "Quite the charmer aren't you Arnold? Quit keeping these beautiful young ladies in courting." I blushed even more at that point.

"He's just so adorable!" Keola announced and I smiled sheepishly.

"Ladies, at this time I wish to show you around." Our mother usually always takes the girls on a stroll like she takes us to simply see the kingdom. After a

moments breath I had enough of this, "Where are you going?" I hadn't noticed Senna arriving in the arch, her claws full of flowers in case we had chosen a girl.

"To...my sanctuary." I was not anti-social, I just found myself missing my human girl for some reason.

Senna didn't try to even stop me as I swam to the grotto. After some swimming I decided against it, I've spent too much time there as it is. I don't want my

mother finding out about it. I had totally forgotten about the girls and even what they looked like as I grabbed a red flower and started picking off the petals.

They floated to the sea floor as I sat on a rock, the yellow light was returning in the sky as I plucked more petals, "She loves me…she loves me not…she loves

me! She loves me not…" I had plenty petals left after I began remembering my human girl. I didn't even know her name. Perhaps I could ask next time I see

her! See her? Would I ever see her?

My heart began to ache as I fiddled with the flower more. Soon enough clams were opening to watch me, occasionally talking fish would pass by. I was in a

small grove area of coral and kelp which glowed red from surrounding red kelp and algae.

"Arnold, there you are." I jumped at the sound of Senna's voice right as I plucked a 'she loves me not'.

"Not now Senna." I warned and went back to my flower.

"What's wrong Arnold?" She circled her arms in order to swim to me.

"I just…I don't think I belong here."

"Arnold! Stop talking crazy."

"He loves me! I knew it!" I plucked the last petal and sort of lost it.

"Arnold, would you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water? Down here is your home." Other fish gathered around to see what we were

bickering about.

"But Senna I can do this! I know I can, I'll just see her one more time! That's it, she won't hunt me. I could tell!"

"Arnold do not you dare, you will get lost with your ideas and end up staying there in her grasp! Listen to me my boy, the human world is a mess. Life under

the sea is better than anything they got up there." I could think of a hundred things that are more wonderful than anything down here that's in the human

world.

Just as she started her lecture I almost fell asleep before I head Flipper whisper in my ear. I smiled and took a glance at the pacing Senna before taking off.

"What is it Flipper, you said you had a surprise. Tell me!" I thrusted my tail up and down harder, trying to move faster. For once in her life Flipper was swimming

faster than I was.

"Not telling until we get there." The water was getting shallower the more we swam. Soon enough I couldn't swim without my tail hitting either the warm sand

or dry air above.

"Look up." Was all Flipper told me. I slowly raised my head in doubt but soon enough heard something high pitched and amazing. It was my human placing her

fingers on a long dark stick with holes that made noise. In panic last time I didn't get to see her well enough.

"Madam you'll get your skirt dirty." The old lady from before was closer now. She had her hair slicked back into a round thing that kept it out of her face.

Wrinkles were etched into her face.

"Skirt…" I whispered to myself. Was the skirt the thing that draped from her waist? It was light blue and looked so interesting. Where her shells would have

gone she had a poofy white cloth that stopped at the skirt, her neck, and elbows. The sounds she was making from her instrument sounded sad but all the

same sweet. A bitter-sweet sound that brought tears to my eyes.

The dog again arrived, I didn't care much for the land animals. They were so hairy but fun to watch. I saw a baby of what looked like the gray and white animal

I see now trip over itself. It was so cute and made me laugh. Occasionally I see birds which is to no surprise to me and once I saw a bigger animal Scout called

a Hoof. It was the size of an adult octopus! It ate the green kelp that grew on land! This dog however had a pink bow in its hair, upon its head. It didn't mind it

and barked when she saw the human girl.

"Erika, even Maxine thinks it's time to go indoors. You still haven't recovered fully my dear." ERIKA! Was that her name? Was Erika the name of the human girl I

yearned for? Oh if only I could be by her side. I would love her dearly and be there for her. All I want is to be a part of her world.


	3. Chapter 3

Surely my mother would be upset for not arriving at home on time but just a last glance at Erika was all I wanted. I sighed now feeling the

depression not just of the water set in. I would do anything to live on land, even the things as scary or interesting as Religion to the actions of

what was called Battle. It was all that I longed for, even with the flaws it was still a beautiful world.

"Arnold do yourself a favor and stay under da sea!" Again with the lecturing, for now all I wanted was to go to my grotto and play with Erika's

lost item. Senna had left to go see my mother as Flipper accompanied me to the grotto one last time.

"This rock seems to be getting heavier." Nothing was on my mind besides to push past the rock that blocked my way into the grotto.

"Arnold shouldn't we head back soon?" The pink flower had dissapeared from atop Flipper's hair. I sighed as I finally got it open and swam

inside only to see Senna awaiting me on the floor, "Senna how did you- MOTHER!" My mother was formally in the shadow but now in my sight. I

shivered at the pure sight.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS?" I couldn't tell if my mother was about to hit me or about to cry.

"It's just...things I've collected."

"Arnold! They are HUMAN things! Human things you shouldn't be playing with!" I shook my head on the vergo of tears, "They're not toys! I love

them Mother!" My voice cracked at the awful situation. Nothing would ever be the same. From lack of movemtn I began sinking down to the

floor.

"This...this especially reeks of humans!" I wanted to scream but a chocked out cry erupted from my throat instead as my mother picked up

Erika's scarf...and tore it. It burned in her finger tips. I was still and silent. My eyes wide open and stinging.

"Mo...Moth..." I couldn't form a single word to stop her as she aimed the frozen star on her staff at my collected things.

"MOTHER NO!" I screeched as the entire place became corrupted. Even a beam of light seared my shoulder's skin from the frozen star. My

mother however didn't even stop when I cried out in pain.

"You don't need all these things! I am the Queen and your mother! You will stop this nonsense at once!...Senna see to his wounds." Senna was

almost as shocked as I was...my mother never acted like this. I could do nothing but continue to sink to the bottom of the floor. Not a single

word escaped my gaping mouth. Instead I began falling forawd, my tail felt heaveier then the ocea. When my face his a rock I covered it and

began to cry.

"Arnol-"

"Go away." I whispered to Senna as she attempted to comfort me. She must have told my Mother where my Grotto was...I could never forgive

her. It all happened so fast but I never wanted to see my Mother's cold eyes ever again. All the judgement and hate. Before I could pass out

from a massive headache and my shortage of breath a voice etched itself through the water and into my ears, "Poor child..." I looked up to see

a pair of eels.

"How...who are you?" I sniffed and chose my questions carefully at the scary bunch.

"Nobody really."

"Just here to help."

"Help you that is." They went back and forth at completing each others words.

"Help me...how?" I cleared my vision and focused more on the interesting pair that smelled of rotting flesh.

"Why not follow us to find out."

"We'll take you there."

"To someone special."

"Who can help you."

"You poor child." The swam around each other and twisted and turned the friction occasionally shocking each other.

I gulped down the thickness in my throat, what did I have to loose?

Just like that I was calmly lead far, even father then the kelp forest. Senna and Flipper were waiting outside my grotto but noticed me leaving. They

immediately followed me as I followed the eels. I stuck my nose up as Senna grabbed my tale, "Arnold! What are you doing with these two?!"

"We're taking her."

"To see Uris."

"The sea wizard." I recognized that name. Instincts crept in and I stopped, we were already to far. We were in an abandoned area filled with sunken ships.

"What's wrong?" The eels smiled at me as they swam through a hole in the ship.

"Uh...nothing." I followed them as I flicked Senna off. Once I flicked her I misjudged the distance around the tail and caught my fin on a sharp metal thing

sticking out. It was small and oh so painful.

"Got stuck?" The eel whispered and sighed. I gulped and ripped my tail free. I almost screamed at the pain piercing through my poor beautiful tail.

"Not...at all." It was almost unbearable as I began swimming weirdly to catch up with the eels.

Senna gripped my tail again making me cry but not showing her, "Arnold stop!" She yelled...oh great, more yelling.

"Senna, go tell my mother if you want. You're good at that." Senna drifted down to the bottom and was hurt from my words. Good. Flipper was confused as to

who to follow. I simply ignored her.

The eels slightly sped up as we passed by a thick trench. They were always scary to swim over, "We're almost there." They continued. The bleeding hadn't

stopped from my fin as I tried catching up. They were soon a whales length away but started to slow down as we approached another sunken ship. This one

was the size of our castle however! It simply took my breath away, If I had any.

"Uris is quiet busy."

"He will be elated to see you however."

"Poor child." I nodded in understanding and followed them into the dark ship. Soon enough we came to a place full of glowing shells and different kinds of

animals. The small brown things with eyes on the bottom wrapped themselves around my fin making me pull away at once.

"Poor child." This time the eels weren't the one talking.

"Uris..." I breathed as a large man crept his way down from a corner. His black tentacles moved him flowingly like water. He was very large and on the side of

his arm was a shell that didn't glow.


	4. Chapter 4

I told myself to hold no fear. He smiled at me as he squeezed some contents into his palms and rubbed it through his long white hair.

"So Darling, you wish to become human...I do-"

"You can do that?" My eyes and heart lit up at the thought. Uris rolled his eyes, "Of course dear, why else would I bring you here?" He looked

back at a large conch that was scraped clean and used as a mirror. He then combed through his hair and picked a piece of kelp off a tentacle,

"I'll do anything!" I began. The statement and fact made Uris tremble with a chuckle, "Yes dear, I know. That's why I made an exception in my

busy schedule for you. You see with every good thing in life there's a price that-"

"What kind of price?" I covered my mouth at my rudeness, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Let me finish sweet cheeks. As I was saying, nothing in this cruel world is free. Shame isn't it? Anyway I help the poor unfortunate souls. In the

past I admit I've been a nasty. Most merfolk weren't kidding when they called me well...a greedy old man." He admitted and sorted through

some bottles.

"I can gladly say, I've mended all my ways and I've been a saint." He winked as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yet...it's happened once or twice when someone couldn't pay the price. The consequences were fair, yes? Indeed. Yet the poor unfortunate

souls earned their happiness for...well a while." He paused for a moment while looking through some shelves between planks of wood...a

perfect time to ask my question.

"Uris...if humans could breathe underwater could they live forever?" Uris was a bit puzzled at this question yet it was something I've always

wondered.

"My dear, of course not. Humans live a much shorter life than merfolk by almost two-hundred and fifty years. Yet the biggest difference is when

merfolk die as you know, they turn into sea foam. Humans on the other tentacle turn into bones and their soul is freed." Uris was waving his

hands while still looking through bottles with eyes.

"A soul... Will I have one?" I questioned. This made Uris stop in his movements and look towards me, "Darling, only when you complete your

task of getting the young lady to fall in love with you." He made it sound so simple.

After a while of tossing bottles of weird looking contents to form some sort of odd looking foam Uris cleared his throat, "Now...the price. As you

may know you my dear have the most beautiful voice in the sea." I smiled slightly almost embarrassed. It's true that everyone compliments me

on it and it's what I hold dear. I nodded slightly for him to go on, "Well I'm taking that away...it's not just your voice really but your tongue." My

eyes were slightly wide, "You want...my tongue?" Uris smiled with excitement, almost lurching at me.

"Can you imagine the potions I could make with that baby! Oh equivalent value won't even compare!" I gulped...would it be worth it? How

would I talk.

"Communicating won't be that hard, you have your body language." Uris winked at me after almost reading my mind perfectly. After a while I

nodded, "Is that all?" Uris smiled and cocked his head, "I like your guts kid...not that I want them!" He almost laughed hysterically. Perhaps this

wasn't such a good idea.

"Now getting your tail split will be very painful, practically the worst feeling you've ever felt but you will defiantly heal. As for walking you'll learn

how so it's no biggy. For a while it might feel as though your feet are being stabbed by a thousand knives but eh..." I was started to get

scared...a thousand knives...yet just, just FEET! I'll have actual toes and feet!

"Another thing...it doesn't ware off. You'll have you feet forever and never be able to return."

"If I can't return...I'll never be able to see my brothers again or my mother." I sat down to take this all in. As I floated to the floor Uris sighed, "It

might be tough but think of it this way, your mother was going to give you away anyway to some princess who you might not even love." Uris

was right.

"True...Okay I think I've got it all." Uris reached behind him and handed me a pen, "Not like I don't believe you but I'll need a signature." I

sniffed and placed the pen against the paper...I'm already so close to gaining a soul and becoming-

"ARNOLD DON'T!" Senna...she was crawling as fast as possible to me. Yet the eels shocked her!

"Leave her be!" I called and they immediately let go.

"Arnold...don't do it, it's not worth it. What about Flipper, I, and your mother?" My mother wouldn't care.

"May I have at least another gift, to help. I will give you..."

"Your hair...just a lock." Uris smirked as I nodded and used a bone at the bottom of the floor next to me to cut off a chunk of my hair and give it

to him.

"So as long as you get true love's kiss you can earn a soul, until then your just a human." I nodded and closed my eyes before I signed the golden document

sheet of whale skin.

"Just a human is all I want." I assured before taking the potion from Uris and drinking it all in two gulps. It tasted of rusty, cold, fresh blood.


End file.
